fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Cute! Cute! Cute!
NOTE: This is a parody. None of this is real but I may draw the manga adaptation and maybe make a few fake anime scenes. I do not own whatever exists. I am also aware that the Japanese in this article is incorrect but unfortunately, I am illiterate in that language and I do not have the patience to learn the language. ''' Cute! Cute! Cute! is a magical girl parody manga and anime series (think Papillon Rose, but without all the ecchi and adult themes) by a fictional mangaka named Miki Nazono. The manga was originally released in shoujo manga magazine Ribbon Flower in 2000 despite copyright stance on parodies and an anime was released in 2001. The characters themselves are expies of characters from many shoujo manga and anime, which include, but are not limited to, Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, Pretty Cure, and Cutie Honey Flash. The story centers around a 15 year old girl named Miyuki Hoshina who has a obsession with all things cute ever since she was a little girl but is discriminated by her classmates and family because of her hobbies. One day, while sulking quietly to herself, she stumbles upon an old longtime friend of hers who runs a toy shop and gives her a pink polka-dotted plush kitty to cheer her up, only to later realize that the plush kitty toy was actually alive and was searching for an jewel angel warrior to protect the cuteness and innocence of the world from an evil matriarch named Ceres. Characters '''First Season Miyuki Hoshina (ほしな みゆき Hoshina Miyuki) She is the titular protagonist of the series. A young 15 year old first year high school student who loves cute stuff, including shojo anime and manga, but does not call herself an otaku in order to distance herself from those who are shut-ins and create distasteful degrading doujinshi. She is also a moody girl, as she changes her emotions often.She is in love with Dion, the person who gave her a choker in order for her to transform into Kawaii Miyuki, the angel of happiness. Her jewel is the Opal. She is a confirmed expy of Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon and Momoko Hanasaki from Wedding Peach. Kagami Takamina (かがみ たかみな Takamina Kagami)-A girl who transfers into the classroom next to Miyuki. She is a shy girl who wears glasses because she cannot see very well. Kagami is shown to be a very intellegent girl, who earns all full marks and loves to plant flowers, earning her the nickname "Flower Princess". She transforms into Kawaii Kagami, the angel of the flowers. Her jewel is the emerald. Expies Ami Mizuno and Yuri Tanima. Anne Hopkins (アン・ホプキンス Hopkins Annu)-A snooty English girl living in Japan. She is often mean and brash but is a very fashionable and can speak perfect Japanese. She is also quite sporty too, as she is shown to excel in many sports, especially tennis. She transforms into Kawaii Anne, the heroic angel. Her gemstone is the diamond. Expies Rei Hino, and Hinagiku Tamano. Rose-A spotted pink cat that looks so cute that you will want to hug. She constantly nags Miyuki on doing things on time, much to her ire. She, along with Lulu the Rabbit, descended down from the angel world in order to find the Jewel Angels to protect the cuteness and innocence of the world. Expies Luna. Lulu-A white fluffy cute rabbit who is hyperactive and is partners with Rose. She is laid back and tends to make stupid decisions but gets serious from time to time. Dion-A mysterious boy who is around Miyuki's age. He transfers to Miyuki's class and immedately takes a liking to her and he is the one who gives her and her friends a choker. His alias is the Rouge Knight and always comes in to help whenever Miyuki and her friends are in a pinch. Expies Tuxedo Mask, Twilight Prince, and Limone. Princess Odette-The princess of the Angel World and is Cere's elder twin sister who is sealed away due to the massive power of her stone and reincarnated as someone in the modern world for her protection. It is later revealed that the reincarnated Odette is in fact, Miyuki herself. Expies Princess Serenity. Ceres-She is the queen of the Underworld and the younger twin of Odette. Ceres was a former angel princess who descended down to darkness due to her queen mother's favortism towards Odette and became very bitter when she hears that Miyuki will ascend the throne once she passes. As a result, her heart becomes black and she becomes insane, causing chaos in the Angel world. She is plotting to destroy the angel world and find Odette, who is reincarnated as Miyuki, and take her Opal orb. Expies Queen Beryl and Rain Devilla. Sister Miki-The first of Cere's combatants that attacks Miyuki and her classmates in the Saint Marybell Campus. Although a very strong warrior, she is not very smart and doesn't think things through. Sister Petite-The second of Cere's combatants. She is described as an immature girl who likes to play with dolls and is a complete crybaby. Sister Melody-The third of the combatants, who uses her voice to lure in her victims and torments them by singing in a terrible tune that nulls them void of their souls. Sister Hell-A cruel and vain woman who kills without mercy. Secret Baron of Dusk-A mysterious shadow who wears a cloak. He is in fact, Dion brainwashed. Second Season ''' Miyu-The future daughter of Miyuki and Dion who appears in the last episode of the first season as a silhouette, watching Miyuki and the others walk away. Expies Chibiusa Tsukino. Ayaka Sugimoto-A mysterious elegant woman who appears in the second season and can acheive very well in the arts. She was already an awakened angel way before Miyuki and the others and knows them very well. She refuses to work with the angels because she thinks that they are very immature and don't know what they are facing. Eventually, she befriends them and is considered the big sister of the group. She transforms into Kawaii Ayaka, angel of elegance with her silver ring. Expies Michiru Kaioh and Scarlett O'hara. Takeshi-An otaku who helps Miyuki and the girls out. He knows Nightmare, which makes him more mysterious. Nightmare-The villian of the second season. Tsukiko-A girl who is the reincarnation of Ceres, queen of the underworld. She is purified and later joins Miyuki and the others by transforming into Kawaii Tsukiko, the moon angel. Jessica Harlow-An American expat residing in Japan and is a huge otaku, much to Miyuki and everyone else's dismay. Rather than studying, she would sing in the karaoke bars or hunt for doujinshi featuring her favorite characters in explicit situations. She transforms into Kawaii Jessica, the angel of music. Expies Minako Aino. Media Manga A manga, created by Miki Nazono was serialized in Ribbon Flower from February 2000 to March 2003. The plot shares similarities to the anime although takes a very different route by the tenth chapter. Some anime characters do not appear in the manga at all or they have different counterparts to replace their roles. The manga was later collected in 8 Tankoubon volumes by Shomansha Ltd. Anime Due to the popularity of the manga series, The author Miki Nazono requested that she wanted to adopt her manga series into a TV anime. Producers at Pink Rose animation came across her work and listened to her request. The anime first aired on 2001 and ended in 2003. Official Soundtrack An official soundtrack for the Cute! Cute! Cute! anime series was released after the completion of the anime, containing all the background music that played in the show. Music Opening 1-Winged Melody Insert Song-Fight!~Resistance of the Angel '''Has the tune of Ichimen no Kagayaki, sung by Hiroko Asakawa Ending 1-Fushigi Na Sally Actual song sung by Hiroko Asakawa Ending 2-Angel Princess Has the tune of Little Princess, sung by Hiroko Asakawa Opening 2-Sweet Dreaming Miracle Insert Song-Mysterious Jewel 'This is an actual song by Hiroko Asakawa. ' Ending 2-The Courage to Smile Ending 3 (plays in episode 100)-Rose Colored time 'NOTE: This is an actual song sung by Hiroko Asakawa. I wanted to include it because I think the song fits. ' Category:Fan Anime